This invention relates to packaging systems, and in particular to packaging systems that can be sealed, opened, and then resealed multiple times.
Examples of prior inventions for providing resealable packaging material are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,406,039, 5,089,320 and 5,382,472. Each of these inventions, however, has its respective disadvantages.